Christmas gift
by DaireySyns
Summary: A little Christmas keyshipping fanic. Sorry didn't know any good summary without giving the story away


Dairey: First of all: Merry Christmas everyone!

Syns: Yeah, yeah Merry Christmas. Can I have my present now.

Dairey: Syns!

Syns: What? I said Merry Christmas.

Dairey: "groans" Whatever. Here is a little fanfic that I wanted to write. enjoy

Syns: little note this happens after 'Black Trouble'

* * *

><p>"There, all done." Yuma said happy after he hang the last decoration in the tree. He stepped a couple feet back to admire his work.<p>

The key flashed before Astral materialized before him.

"Good morning Yuma." Astral said.

Yuma chuckled." You mean 'Good midday'. Where were you doing all the time in there?"

Astral smiled before he leaned down and kissed Yuma soft on the lips." Sorry Yuma, I was wondering inside the key and lost the track of time. I hope you didn't get bored." He apologizes.

"Nah, I was decorating the Christmas tree." Yuma said.

"The what?" Astral said and turned around to what Yuma was pointing at.

There he saw a green tree decorated with red, green and white baubles. The tinsel garland, which wrap around the tree, was sparkling by the light strings. And right on the top of the tree a golden star shine.

"Yuma, why is there a tree inside your home. I thought trees supposed to be outside. And why did you decorate it with shiny and sparkling things?" Astral asked.

"It's a Christmas tree silly head. You know for Christmas." Yuma explained.

"Christmas?" Astral echoed slowly.

Yuma was surprised. "Really? You didn't celebrate Christmas on your world?"

Astral shook his head. "No. Even if it was, I wouldn't remember it." Astral said

"Well, Christmas is a special time of the year where celebrate with our friends and family. Some even forgive there disagrees and fights for once and start with a new line. Also it's traditional to put a tree inside and decorate it." Yuma explained.

"I see. So Christmas is a time of gathering and forgiveness. Also humans decorate their house with trees and ornaments." Astral said.

"Exactly. Well the tree isn't completely done. I still have to put the presents beneath the tree." Yuma said.

"Presents?"

"Yeah. During Christmas everyone give presents to the persons that means much to them." Yuma explained happy." I can't wait to see what the guys, sister and grandma are going to give me. Well I better get the gifts down."

Yuma run upstairs leaving Astral behind, who was a little bit troubled. "To the persons that means much to them." He whispers. The problem was he had no present for Yuma. And Yuma was the one who means the most for him.

"If I don't give Yuma a present he might think I don't care about him." Astral said.

Yuma came back with stacks of presents and placed them under the tree." There done. Nice isn't it?" Yuma asked.

"Yuma when do you people give the presents?" Astral asked.

"Huh? On Christmas Eve with is Saturday. Why?" Yuma wondered.

"Nothing. Just being curious." He said.

Yuma didn't continued on it and looked back to admire the tree. While Astral was thinking what he can give before its Saturday. Which was in three days.

"Yuma can you open the door? I am a little busy right now." He sister called from the kitchen.

"Okay." Yuma responded and opened the door to meet Kotori and her mother in their thick winter coats.

"Hi Yuma. Merry Christmas" Kotori said.

"Merry Christmas, Kotori. Come in, Tetsuo is already here" Yuma said.

"Mhhh. What smelling so good?" Kotori asked.

Yuma grinned." That must be Grandma special turkey recipe. It's here own creation." He said while he put the coats away

Yuma's grandma and his sister place the delightful turkey plate and the other food on the table. "That really looks great Miss Tsukumo." Tetsuo said.

"Thank you, Tetsuo. I hope it will taste good as it looks." Yuma's Grandma said. Akira cut the turkey in slices and put them on each plate.

"Al right! Dig in." Yuma said and started to eat the turkey.

During the dinner there was a lot of happy talking. Yuma was so busy with his friends he didn't notice one person wasn't so happy.

Astral was sitting on the middle of the stairs, looking at the happy scene.

But his face was showing sadness. For days he tried to think what he should give to Yuma. Onfortunaly he didn't find anything. Beside, how was he supposed to get it? He was a spirit. He couldn't touch anything only Yuma.

He was sitting there because he felt like he didn't deserve to join. He also hoped Yuma wouldn't be too angry at him when Yuma would ask about his present.

After an hour the plate where empty and everyone stomach was full.

"I think now it's time to give the presents." Kotori's mother said.

The teenagers shouted happy before they started to give the presents to each other. Astral was looking how Yuma was ripping the paper of his presents. His face was radiating with happiness and joy.

It was then that Astral couldn't take it anymore. The look on Yuma's face made his hearts sunk even deeper. Because he knows in a couple moments that face shall turn into sadness, disappointment or worse anger.

With a lump in his throat he went upstairs to hide in Yuma's attic so he hasn't to hear Yuma happy voice either.

Yuma looked happy at his new duel cards he got from Kotori. "Thanks, Kotori. These will be a good advantage for my deck." Yuma said while he was looking through the cards.

"You're welcome. I hope Astral will like them to." Kotori said.

Yuma then looked around. "Speaking of Astral. Where is he?" He asked.

"He isn't here?" She asked.

"No." Yuma answered.

"Well that's not good. Christmas is something you should celebrate together. Not alone. By the way, how is everything going between you to?" She asked with a smile.

Yuma smiled happy. "Good. Very good. Thanks again for convincing me to tell Astral." He said. Then he stood up." I think I am going to check on him. Can you keep everyone busy?" Yuma asked.

After Kotori nodded he went up the stairs. He went straight to his room, because he knows that's the only place Astral would go. "Astral?" He called when he entered to the room and climbed op the ladder to the attic. There he saw Astral sitting in the corner with his legs against his chest and his head buried in his knees.

Yuma was wondering what his was doing here like this? "Hey silly head, what are you doing here all alone? Don't you know with Christmas you supposed to be with other people." Yuma said with a grin.

But that grin disappeared when Astral didn't react." Astral? Why don't you say anything?" Yuma asked.

Still Astral didn't say anything. Yuma started to get annoyed by this." Astral, what the matter? Look at me when I am speaking to you." Yuma said sternly.

After a couple seconds of silence Astral looked up to face Yuma. The boy gasped when he saw Astral face. Astral's eyes where shinning with sadness and pain also silence tears where streaming over his blue skinned cheeks.

Yuma was instantly on his knees before him. "Astral what's the matter? What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly.

Astral looked away from Yuma." I am sorry Yuma." He whispers.

Yuma's heart felt a pang of pain when he heard how hurt Astral's voice sounded. " Sorry? Sorry for what? You haven't anything wrong." Yuma said.

"Yes I did. I have nothing for you." Astral said while the tears streamed of his cheeks.

"Nothing for me?" Yuma repeated.

"You said that during Christmas you gave presents to the person that means the most to you. But the truth is: I have nothing for you. And you mean the most to me." Astral cried before he buried his face in his hands.

Then Astral was waiting for Yuma's angry voice or a slap from the boy. Instead he felt how the boy was suddenly hugging him. He gasped with surprise.

"Yuma?" Astral said wondering.

Then Yuma looked at him, but stills with his arms around the blue spirit. And what Astral saw was something he didn't expected. The boy was smiling at him with love and kindness. But Astral didn't understand it. Why wasn't Yuma angry at him? Why wasn't he disappointed that Astral didn't have any present?

"Yuma I don't understand. Why are you?" Astral began.

"Astral, Christmas is more than just presents. It's about being with the one you care and celebrate it. And the fact that you wanted to give me a present makes my heart happy." Yuma explained.

"Really?" Astral asked.

Yuma nodded. "Beside, you already gave me a present. A present that I always will have for the rest of my life." Yuma said.

"I did? What did I give then?" Astral wondered.

Yuma smiled. Then he leaned closer and kissed Astral with all his love and passion he had. Astral first froze before he relaxed and kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Yuma's shoulders, who wrapped his arms around Astral's waist.

After a while they broke away and Yuma answered: "You. You and your love. And that's the best present I can ever wish for."

Astral was just amazed by Yuma. The boy was not angry at him and still loves him. Because being with him was Astral's gift to Yuma. Now Astral remembered again why he felt in love with this boy. It was Yuma's pure spirit.

A happy smile appeared on his face. "And you are mine present." He said.

Yuma laughed happy seeing Astral back all better again. He whipped away the tears of Astral's cheeks. While he was doing that Astral lay one of his hands on one of Yuma's hands that were stroking his cheeks.

"Thank you, Yuma." He whispers.

"You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Astral." Yuma said.

"Merry Christmas, Yuma." Astral said back. Then the hugged each other in a warm embrace.

"Yuma, what are you doing upstairs?" He sister yelled, interrupting the lovers.

"Closing my window sister. Otherwise it's gets to cold here." He yelled back.

"Well get back down here, will you?" She yelled.

"Coming sister." He said. He and Astral stood up. Yuma grabbed his hand." Come on. You're coming to. I don't want you here sitting alone again." Yuma said.

Astral nodded happily before Yuma dragged him downstairs.

* * *

><p>Dairey: All done.<p>

Syns: Nice. Do I get my presents now? Do I? Do I? Do I?

Dairey: I better do it before she going to threat me. Well see you later.

P.S please preview


End file.
